Extrañeza y Odio
by i-love-hambaga
Summary: Rusia toma la decisión de declararse, cosa que nunca ha hecho, ¿ Como reaccionara Estados Unidos?


Nuestra relación siempre a sido así, pelea tras pelea, aunque eso sea normal entre naciones, las nuestras siempre son un poco mas rudas llegando incluso a la guerra, pero ahora que estamos en época de paz ni siquiera tienes ojos para nadie, no te das cuenta que estoy aquí, cada ves que entras por esa puerta con aires de grandeza y esa sonrisa llena de confianza saludando a todo el mundo, y aun así, sigues sin reparar en mi presencia, después de la guerra para ti es como si no existiera; Que pasaría si te dijera que estoy obsesionado contigo, te reirías o te enojarías o puede que salgas corriendo, en realidad no lo se, solo se que de la envidia que te tenia ahora es algo mucho peor que eso, ahora es amor.

Terminada la reunión todas la naciones van abandonando la sala, en este caso el encargado de cerrar la sala era Estados unidos, impaciente por ver que Rusia era el único que quedaba en la sala, pero al parecer este no tenia intenciones de Salir.

-commie, te puedes apurar

-Da, pero primero debo hablar contigo- el oji azul intrigado por las palabras del peli plata, se acerca hasta el; Rusia sabiendo que tenia su atención prosiguió-después de muchas peleas y odio entre nosotros, va a sonar extraño pero creo que me gustas- ya, lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás, junte todas mis habilidades sociables que tenia y lo dije.

Paso un largo rato donde no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de estados unidos, el ruso estaba ya un poco intranquilo, no se supone que me debería de contestar, se acerca un poco mas hacia el petrificado oji azul y estira su mano en la dirección de el rostro contrario, pero su mano es detenida a mitad del trayecto con bastante brusquedad.

Ahí estaba la mirada de odio que todo el mundo le dirigía, pero esta era mucho mas fría que la demás, ¿ acaso había hecho algo malo?- que te pasa Alfred

-NO ME LLAMES ASI, COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE ASQUEROSO COMMIE…. Yo te odio y me resulta asqueroso que me digas que te gusto-sentía como el dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo, sus palabras dolían demasiado, el había cambiado ya no era el mismo, se llevo su mano izquierda tratando de taparse la cara pero le resulto bastante pobre, ya que no era suficiente para cubrir su dolor, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos provocándole un ardor en la mejillas, ya ni se acordaba que tenia la capacidad de llorar.

El americano estaba en una encrucijada por un lado quería brindarle su ayuda pero le venían a la cabeza las atrocidades de la guerra y lo asaltaba una rabia enorme, al final opto por la segunda opción, le soltó la mano que le sostenía con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, llegando a la puerta se detiene y sin mirar atrás y con el tono mas cruel que pudo hacer su vos le dijo a la persona que seguía en el interior de la sala- no vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras…. Porque nunca me vas a agradar de esa forma, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad y como héroe que soy, mi casa siempre va a estar para cuando necesites algo- se giro para mirar a Rusia a la cara y se encontró con un rostro lleno de abandono y soledad, unos ojos vacios le devolvían la mirada, sin poder evitarlo le recordó a Inglaterra cuando lo dejo solo ese día, que lo marco como un país libre, sintió remordimiento ¿iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces?, no, no lo iba a hacer, dejando de lado la rabia que sentía hacia esa persona se volvió a acercar y lo abraso con la esperanza de apaciguar el vacio y que esos ojos aunque sea reflejen dolor y no ese vacio tan abrumador, Rusia no devolvió el abraso, ya estaba todo dicho, no iba haber oportunidad para el, ¿de que sirvió todo el valor que junto para decirlo?, ya no le quedaba nada, no quería la amistad que le ofrecía el americano quería mas que eso.

El americano deshizo el abraso y miro a Rusia con la esperanza de encontrar vida en esos ojos vacios, se sorprendió que esa mirada antes vacía ahora reflejaban un amor que estaba seguro que iba hacia el, le subieron los colores a la cara, se alejo bruscamente con un sentimiento de confusión y terror, salió lo mas rápido de la sala tan nervioso que olvido que tenia que cerrar la sala, el ruso salió unos minutos después.

Cada uno en dirección opuesta, como siempre lo ha sido, se dirigieron cada uno a su destino marcado por el fantasma de guerras y sentimientos confusos que los llevaría a nunca mas tener el valor de repetir el tan raro encuentro que tuvieron en esa sala de juntas donde, los sentimientos mas profundo habían salido a la luz.


End file.
